Of Love And Eggs
by bobthealien
Summary: Jak learns a new secret about Keira, and won't let her live it down. Written for the awesome:


"*zzzzz* *zzzzz*", came the noise that roused Jak from his rare peaceful sleep.

"Huh? Wazzat?", Jak mumbled groggily.

Sitting up as he looked around the darkened room, scratching his head and letting out a rather large yawn. Rubbing the crust from his eyes, he slowly got out of bed and shuffled over to the window overlooking the street out side the apartment that Keira and himself lived in.

It had been a few years since him and Daxter, the "Demolition Duo" had returned from Spargus. Discovering that the mighty and mythical Precursors, were three Ottsels. Needless to say, Dax was elated to find out that he was the same species as these living Gods. Even more so when they made Tess one as well.

After everything had settled down, both Jak and Dax found themselves spending more and more time with their respective partners. Eventually agreeing to move out from their shared lodging. Dax and Tess took over the upstairs of the Naughty Ottsel, while Jak and Keira chose a quieter place outside of downtown Haven. Not to say they still didn't get the occasional racket outside. This one was different from the usual sounds of zoomers and pedestrians.

 _'Is that construction going on, at this hour?'_ Jak thought to himself. _'I'm definitely going to have a talk with Ashelin about this in the morning'_.

Looking outside, he couldn't see any machinery or vehicle that would be making that racket. Puzzled, he walked back to the bedroom, deciding he'd try and figure it out when he wasn't so sleep deprived. However, as he got closer, the sound got louder.

"What in Precursors' name is making that?" Jak wondered aloud to himself.

Pushing open the bedroom door, the noise intensified to a surprisingly loud volume that took Jak by surprise. Stifling a gasp, as he tried his best not to wake Keira, made his way over to her side of the bed. Jumping a bit, as another window rattling snore left Keira's mouth, Jak now had to stifle a laugh. Keira was a snorer! In all the years Jak knew and grew up with her, he never would have guessed she would snore, let alone that loudly.

"Well Miss Hagai, looks like you do have one fault." Jak whispered into her ear before giving it a light kiss. Sliding into bed next to her, Jak put his arm around her waist and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Jak woke up as the sun was just breaking over the horizon. Stretching as he got out of bed, Jak smiled as he heard the light snores of Keira. Thinking of surprising her, after she "surprised" him last night, he made his way to the kitchen. Jak had many surprising talents, not least of which were his alter-egos and his abilities with Eco. What many people didn't know was that Jak loved to cook, and was pretty darn good at it. Feeling adventurous he decided to try something new for breakfast.

"Hmm, let's see. I know she likes eggs, maybe I'll make some Eggs Benedict for us." Jak said to himself. "I'm pretty sure I haven't made that for her yet."

As he rummaged around in the cupboards for a pan and some utensils, Keira began to stir as the sunlight splashed across her face. Sitting up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and letting out a healthy yawn, she noticed the smell of something wonderful drifting in from the kitchen. Smiling to herself, she rose out of bed, scratching her bedhead **.**

 _'That boy is so adorable'_ she thought to herself, _'but I swear, I'm going to be as heavy as Krew soon, if he keeps cooking like this!'_

Just as she was about to push the door to their kitchen open, she paused. Above the faint noise of cooking food and clattering pans, Keira could hear singing.

 _'Oh my Precursors! He's singing!'_

Trying her best to not giggle too loudly, she entered the kitchen as quietly as she could. Luckily Jak was so absorbed in his cooking, he didn't even notice as two slender arms wrapped around his waist.

"Morning, rock star." Keira joked as she kissed him on the neck.

"Keira! I… I didn't hear you come in." Jak stammered, slightly embarrassed that she had caught him singing to himself.

"You never told me you could sing babe. What else have you been keeping from me?"

"Well, I can't reveal all of my talents at once. I need something to keep you on your toes." Jak said with a smirk.

"Well if all of the rest of them are as adorable as these two, I'll be a very happy woman"

Jak turned around and with a smug grin on his face, said "Well then, be prepared to be the happiest woman in all of Haven."

Putting one of his hands on her shoulder, and the other on her waist, Jak began slowly rocking back and forth while humming a slow song.

Gazing into his deep cerulean eyes Keira didn't think she could be anymore in love with this man than she was right now. She rested her head on his well-developed chest and closed her eyes. Listening to his soft heartbeat, just barely audible over Jak's gentle humming.

"I hope I'm not putting you to sleep Keira. I'd hate to hear you snore again." Jak whispered, with a grin on his face.

Keira's head shot up as she looked Jak straight in the eye.

"What did you just say, Mr Mar?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I bring up a soft spot Ms. Hagai?"

Keira blushed a bright crimson; she knew full well what Jak was referring to. Muffling her screams of frustration into Jak's chest, she gave up her resignation to his mocking comments.

"You know, despite what the majority of people think about it. I find your late night _'vocalizations'_ adorable." Jak said, with a shit eating grin that Keira wanted to punch off his face.

As she took in his words though, she came up with a better idea.

"Well, if you like my snoring that much, you're going to love this." Keira said as she pressed her lips to his.

Caught pleasantly off guard by her sudden affection, Jak started to press back against Keira's lips. As they stood in the middle of the kitchen, locked in embrace, Jak was prey you sure nothing could spoil this perfect moment.

"Hey Jak…" Keira said as she pulled her mouth away from his.

"Yeah babe?"

"The eggs are burning."


End file.
